Pregnant? Oh NO! (Sequel Kiss Me!)
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Kim Ryeowook Hamil? Kehamilan Ryeowook yang tiba - tiba membuat semuanya terkejut terutama sang Leader. Bagaimanakah kisahnya? Sebuah sequel dari FF Kiss Me!


**PREGNANT? Oh No! **© Fujihara Chitose

Sebuah Sequel dari **Kiss Me!**

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

**Other Member Super Junior**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, romance gagal, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please do not copy this story and don't be silent readers!**

.

- en**JOY– **

**.**

Ryeowook mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di sudut ruangan. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan tubuhnya lemas. Wajahnya pun terlihat begitu pucat di tambah dengan keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

"Gwaencanha, Wookie-ah?" tanya Sungmin yang kebetulan melihat Ryeowook duduk menyendiri disela latihan mereka. Ryeowook mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum.

Sungmin mengulurkan jemari harusnya dan meraba kening Ryeowook. "Suhu tubuhmu panas, Wookie-ah. Kau demam," gumam Sungmin. "Aku akan bilang pada Leeteuk Hyung untuk mengizinkanmu istirahat di dorm," ujar Sungmin kemudian.

Tak lama kemudian, Sungmin kembali menghampiri Ryeowook bersama Leeteuk. "Gwaencanhayo, Wookie-ah? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Leeteuk juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin, meraba kening Ryeowook.

"Kepalaku pusing, Hyung," jawab Ryeowook pelan. Tubuhnya sangat lemas karena tenaganya dikuras habis oleh jadwal hari ini. Ditambah lagi Ryeowook belum makan apapun dari pagi tadi.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Wookie-ah. Aku dan Kyuhyun akan mengatarkanmu pulang," ujar Leeteuk sebelum ia beralih pada Sungmin. "Sungmin-ah, kau handle memberdeul ne? Jangan biarkan mereka bolos latihan kali ini," perintah Leeteuk pada Sungmin.

"Ne, Hyung. Serahkan saja padaku," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Leeteuk segera memanggil kyuhyun dan bergegas keluar dari ruang latihan. Jika saja hari ini Yesung sedang tidak ada jadwal lain, pasti Leeteuk sudah menyerahkan Ryeowook padanya. Alasan Leeteuk mengajak Kyuhyun adalah karena ia sedang tidak mood menyetir. Hooo, sungguh licik uri Angel itu.

.

Ryeowook menutup mulutnya ketika namja mungil itu merasakan mual yang luar biasa. Perutnya terasa diaduk – aduk dari dalam. "Gwancanha, Wookie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk khawatir.

"He-hentikan mobilnya! Hentikan!" perintah Ryeowook susah payah. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan. Ryeowook langsung membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya di tepi jalan. Kebetulan mereka melewati jalan yang cukup sepi jadi kegiatan Ryeowook tidak menjadi perhatian.

Leeteuk memijit tengkuk Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu terus mengeluarkan isi perutnya, meski yang keluar hanya cairan bening. "Sebaiknya kita ke dokter, Wookie," ucap Leeteuk panik.

Kyuhyun yang melihat pemandangan yang sebenarnya agak menjijikkan itu tersenyum. Bukan, Kyuhyun tidak tersenyum. dia menyeringai.

"Sebaiknya kita ke dokter, Wookie-ah! Mungkin usianya sudah 2 atau 3 minggu sekarang," ujar Kyuhyun seduktif. Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun bingung, sedangkan Ryeowook mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan tissue yang disodorkan Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Yah, kau tahu kan Hyung. Jika sepasang kekasih melakukan 'Itu' tanpa pengaman akan menghasilkan apa," ucapan frontal Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk tercengang dan Ryeowook malu berat.

Memorinya kembali pada malam saat memberdeul memberikan kejutan padanya dan dirinya yang berciuman dengan Yesung. Awalnya mereka hanya sekedar ciuman, namun entah setan apa yang merasuki Yesung, keduanya jadi melakukan hal 'itu'.

"Ja-jadi kalian sudah melakukannya?" tanya Leeteuk pada Ryeowook. Jemari Leeteuk meremas pundak Ryeowook sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menunduk. Selain malu, Ryeowook merasa sangat bersalah dan berdosa. Tidak seharusnya mereka melakukan hal itu.

"Katakan padaku, Kim Ryeowook!" desak Leeteuk. Akhirnya, Ryeowook mengangguk dan membuat Leeteuk melepaskan cengkramannya. Namja berjuluk 'Angel Without Wings' itu terduduk di jalan. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Arggghhhh, kenapa ini harus terjadi! Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengawasi dongsaeng-ku dengan benar. Aku gagal menjadi leader!" seru Leeteuk depresi.

Ryeowook berlutut di hadapan Leeteuk. "Mianhae, Hyung. Jebal, jangan salahkan dirimu. Ini semua kesalahanku dan Yesung hyung," isak Ryeowook. Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala melihat drama dadakan di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, Hyung. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke dorm," ajak Kyuhyun. "Aku khawatir kalian akan menjadi pusat perhatian disini," Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Akhirnya Leeteuk dan Ryeowook kembali masuk ke dalam mobil milik Kyuhyun.

Perjalanan menuju dorm menjadi perjalan terpanjang di dalam hidup Kyuhyun. Berkali – kali Ryeowook meminta Kyuhyun menghentikan laju mobilnya dan memuntahkan cairan bening dari mulutnya.

"Tuhan, maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengawasi dongsaeng-ku dengan benar," gumam Leeteuk sedih.

.

Yesung bergegas menuju kamar Ryeowook. Setelah menerima kabar dari Sungmin tentang Ryeowook, Yesung langsung pulang ke dorm. Yesung juga sudah izin pada kedua orangtuanya bahwa malam ini ia akan menginap di dorm, menemani sang kekasih yang sedang sakit.

"Wookie!" Yesung membuka pintu kamar Ryeowook. Di dalam kamarnya, Ryeowook terbaring lemah. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuhnya.

Yesung segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ryeowook. "Wookie, gwaencanhayo?" Yesung menggenggam jemari lentik Ryeowook. Tangannya yang satu lagi mengelus rambut Ryeowook. "G-gwaencanhayo, hyung," jawab Ryeowook susah payah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Sudah ke dokter?" tanya Yesung. Belum sempat Ryeowook menjawab, Leeteuk sudah masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook. "Kalian! Ikut aku ke ruang Tv!" perintah Leeteuk. Ryeowook yang sudah tahu apa yang akan Leeteuk lakukan menelan salivanya susah payah.

Dengan di bantu Yesung, Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang Tv. Di sana semua memberdeul berkumpul. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. 'Ada apa ini? Tumben sekali memberdeul berkumpul,' batin Yesung.

Yesung dan Ryeowook duduk di sofa yang kosong sedangkan yang lainnya duduk di lantai. Ryeowook menggenggam jemari mungil milik Yesung. Ia sungguh sangat takut, sehingga tidak berani bertatap muka dengan mereka.

Leeteuk berdiri dan mulai berbicara. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian," ujarnya dingin. Lagi – lagi Yesung mengerutkan keningnya. Ada yang aneh dengan Leeteuk. Tumben sekali Leeteuk menunjukkan ekspresi dingin di hadapan memberdeul.

Sungmin yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun berbisik padanya. "Apa yang terjadi padanya, Kyu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Lihat dan dengarkan saja, baby," balasnya berbisik.

"Hae, menurutmu Leeteuk Hyung ingin bertanya apa?" bisik Eunhyuk pada Donghae. "Entahlah, mungkin Leeteuk Hyung ingin bertanya tentang pakaian dalamnya yang tiba – tiba menghilang," jawab Donghae berbisik juga.

"Menurutmu Leeteuk Hyung kenapa, Chullie?" Hankyung berbisik pada Heechul yang menggelayut mesra di sisinya. Heechul mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Bummie-ah, Leeteuk Hyung kenapa ya?" bisik Siwon pada Kibum yang kebetulan hadir di tengah – tengah mereka. Kibum tidak menjawab dan hanya memamerkan Killer Smile-nya.

"Hei, Shindongie Teuki Hyung kenapa ya?" bisik Kangin pada Shindong. Shindong menjawab sambil mengunyah chitato chips-nya. "Entahlah, aku lapar jadi aku tidak peduli," katanya sambil memasukkan potato chips ke dalam mulutnya lagi.

Leeteuk yang mendengar desas – desus di belakangnya langsung menoleh dan menatap memberdeul satu – persatu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Jika kalian tidak bisa diam, akan kuplester mulut kalian!" ancamnya. Semuanya sontak terdiam. Takut sang leader bertambah murka.

Leeteuk kembali pada Yesung dan Ryeowook. "Jawab dengan jujur pertanyaanku, Yesung-ssi! Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan 'itu' pada Ryeowook?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yesung menatap Leeteuk bingung. "Maksud Hyung?" tanyanya balik dengan wajah babo.

Leeteuk menghela nafas. "Katakan padaku apa yang kalian lakukan pada malam di hari ulangtahun Ryeowook?"

Yesung terdiam dan mencoba mengingatnya. "Malam itu aku memeluk Ryeowook, kami berciuman lalu kami pergi ke kamar dan berci –" Yesung menutup mulutnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika tanpa sengaja membeberkan kegiatan mereka. Leeteuk Menggeram marah.

"Kau tahu! Gara – gara perbuatan nistamu, Ryeowook-ah hamil!" seru Leeteuk emosi.

"MWO?" teriak Yesung dan memberdeul minus Ryeowook, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun.

.

"Jadi… Di dalam sini ada aegya?" Eunhyuk mendekatkan telinganya pada perut datar Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengulum senyumnya, wajahnya bersemu merah. Ryeowook tak menyangka semua member menerima kehamilannya. Leeteuk juga terlihat lebih tenang sekarang dan ia sudah bisa menerima kenyataan yang menimpa salah satu dongsaeng-nya.

"Yak! Jauhkan wajahmu dari perut Wookie-ku!" seru Yesung cemburu. Tangannya berusaha menjauhkan wajah Eunhyuk dari perut Ryeowook. "Ish, pelit sekali!" decak Eunhyuk kesal. Yesung menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Wookie-ah~ Ini aku buatkan susu hangat untukmu," Sungmin memberikan segelas susu cokelat pada Ryeowook. "Gomawo Hyung," ujar Ryeowook sambil menerima segelas susu dari Sungmin. "Semoga kau tumbuh dengan sehat, ne?" bisik Sungmin sambil mengelus perut datar Ryeowook.

Yesung tersenyum melihat kelakuan memberdeul yang aneh bin ajaib pada Ryeowook. Yesung mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Ryeowook. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa ia akan menjadi Appa dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Wookie-ah~ Ini aku belikan buah – buahan," Siwon menghampiri Ryeowook dan memberikan sekantung buah – buahan yang baru saja dibelinya di Supermarket. Setelah mendengar berita kehamilan Ryeowook, Siwon mengajak Kibum ke Supermarket untuk membeli buah.

"Wookie-ah, aku mau mengelus perutmu. Boleh kan?" tanya Kibum dengan wajah penuh harap. Ryeowook mengangguk. Kibum beralih menatap Yesung dan mendapat respons yang sama dengan Ryeowook.

Kibum menjulurkan tangannya dan mengelus dengan sangat hati – hati. Ryeowook merasakan sensasi tersendiri dengan usapan lembut Kibum. "Semoga kau tumbuh sehat dan menjadi anak yang pintar," doa Kibum yang langsung diamini Ryeowook serta Yesung.

"Aku juga mau mengelusnya," seru Kyuhyun. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dulu Kyuhyun segera mengusap perut Ryeowook. "Semoga kau tumbuh dengan baik. Cepatlah lahir dan bergabung dengan Kyu-Line," ucap Kyuhyun. Yesung mendelik. "Lepaskan tanganmu, evil! Aku tidak akan mengamini doamu itu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Percuma Hyung, aku sudah mendoktrin calon aegya-mu untuk bergabung dengan Kyu-Line. Changmin-ah kita akan merekrut anggota baru! Hahahaha."

Semuanya langsung geleng – geleng kepala dan segera berdoa agar aegya yang berada di perut Ryeowook tidak terpengaruh dengan doktrin yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, iya. Berapa usianya, Wookie?" tanya Shindong penasaran.

Ryeowook terdiam. "Umm… Aku tidak tahu, Hyung."

"Jadi kau belum memeriksakan kandunganmu, Wookie?" tanya Donghae yang di balas dengan gelengan kepala Ryeowook.

"Aigo! Kau itu bagaimana sih? Teuki Hyung, kapan Ryeowook mendapatkan jadwal kosong?" tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk segera mengecek jadwal Ryeowook. "Besok pagi jadwalnya kosong."

Leeteuk menatap Ryeowook dan tersenyum. "Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu ke dokter untuk memeriksa kandunganmu," ujarnya. Ryeowook tersenyum dan wajahnya merona. "Gomawo, Hyung."

.

Ryeowook, Yesung dan Leeteuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan kandungan Ryeowook. "Kira – kira berapa bulan, ya?" ujar Yesung sambil meraba perut Ryeowook. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Hyung," Ryeowook tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Yesung.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mengatakan ini. Ryeowook-ah, aku akan segera menjadi Ahjussi," bisik Leeteuk. Saat ini Ryeowook duduk diantara Leeteuk dan Yesung sehingga membuat Yesung serta Leeteuk dengan mudah mengelus perutnya.

"Tuan Kim Ryeowook," panggil seorang suster. "Kajja kita masuk," Leeteuk berdiri diikuti Ryeowook dan Yesung. Mereka bertiga memasuki ruangan dokter tempat Ryeowook diperiksa tadi.

"Jadi sudah berapa bulan, uisanim?" tanya Yesung tak sabar. Dokter Park menggeleng. "Em… Begini, Tuan Kim Ryeowook dinyatakan tidak hamil. Tuan Kim hanya menderita gangguan lambung akibat terlambat makan. Aku akan memberikan resep untuk Tuan Kim."

JEDER!

Yesung, Leeteuk terlebih Ryeowook tercengang. Hancur sudah impian serta harapannya memiliki aegya. Yesung meremas jemari Ryeowook sedangkan Leeteuk berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook yang masih shock.

"Hyung…," isak Ryeowook. Yesung segera membawa Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya. "Tapi apakah masih mungkin untuk Ryeowook mengandung?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran. Dokter Park tersenyum, "Sepertinya Tuhan memang sangat baik padanya. Tuan Kim memiliki rahim layaknya seorang yeoja."

"Jinja?" seru Yesung senang. "Baiklah, terima kasih atas waktunya, uisanim. Kami permisi," ujar Leeteuk sopan. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga pulang ke dorm dengan raut wajah sedih. Terlebih Ryeowook, namja itu sudah berusaha kuat menahan air matanya.

.

"Bagaimana, hyung? Berapa usia kandungan Ryeowook?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran pada Leeteuk. Leeteuk tidak menjawab. "Apa kata dokter? Berapa usia kandunganmu?" kali ini Hankyung yang bertanya. Ryeowook mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengunci pandangannya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah bersantai sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" teriaknya.

Semua member menutup telinganya sedangkan Kyuhyun hampir saja melempar PSP kesayangannya. "Mwo? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu sih?" tanyanya kesal.

"Ini semua gara – garamu!" Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memukulinya dengan tasnya. "Aish, jebal appeo! Ada apa sih? Kenapa tiba – tiba saja marah padaku?"

"Kau yang bilang kalau aku hamil! Ternyata aku hanya mengalami gangguan pencernaan tau!" seru Ryeowook kesal. "Yak.. Yak! Aku tidak bilang kau hamil. Aku hanya menganjurkanmu ke dokter."

"Aish, jadi semuanya karenamu. SERBU!" akhirnya berkat komando Kangin memberdeul mengeroyok Kyuhyun. "Aish, jebal! Hentikan!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Yesung menarik Ryeowook dan menggendongnya ala bridal style. "Kau mau kemana, Yesung-ah?" tanya Leeteuk bingung.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUAT RYEOWOOK HAMIL! Tenang saja kalian hanya perlu mendoakan aku!" teriak Yesung dan langsung membawa Ryeowook ke dalam kamar mereka.

"MWOYA? KAU MAU MATI, KIM JONGWOON!" pekik Leeteuk.

"Semoga berhasil Hyung!" seru Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, dan Shindong bersamaan. Sedangkan yang lainnya masih sibuk mengeroyok Kyuhyun. "Ampun Hyung… Huwaaaaa Sungmin Hyung tolong aku!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

**END**

HAHAHAHA… Gimana readers? Jelek Ya FF-nya? Mianhae…. Semoga Kim Ryeowook bener – bener hamil setelah dihajar Yesung *dilempar ddangkoma* Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur sekaligus menghapus sedikit kerinduan kalian pada Yeppa ^^v

Gomawo sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian~

Jangan jadi silent readers ne?

ONCE AGAIN… REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE :D

*bow*


End file.
